Trois semaines
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Harry et Severus vont devoir apprendre à cohabiter ensemble pendant le mois qu'il reste avant la rentrée, il n'est pas dit que cela sera des plus simple, mais on finit toujours par trouver un compromis, non ? Préquel d'Illusion Peut être lu sans avoir lu "Illusion" ! Two-Shot !


Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Me revoilà aujourd'hui pour un graaand OS ! Il a été corrigé par Chacha1010 que je remercie beaucoup pour son travail !

Alors, cet OS est un peu particulier car en réalité il est un Préquel d'Illusion, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu cette petite fic que j'ai posté il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Tout cela se passe donc avant " ** _Illusion_** " et cet OS peut-être lu sans aucun soucis de compréhension si vous n'avez pas lu Illusion ! Pour ceux et celles qui ont déjà lu Illusion (et qui s'en souviennent) et ceux qui auront peut-être envie d'aller la lire ou relire, sachez que j'ai essayé d'être au plus près des informations que j'ai pu donné dans cette première fic, donc s'il y a quelques incohérences, veuillez m'en excusez !

C'est un très grand lemon, très détaillé et très très lemoné ! Donc, public averti ! ;)

Suite à plusieurs demandes, cet OS aura une suite, mais puisqu'elle n'était pas prévue, je ne sais pas encore quand elle sera publiée !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 _ **Trois semaines**_

Dumbledore avait eu encore une fantastique idée, et comme chacune de ses idées, cela n'allait pas me plaire. Et quand j'appris pourquoi j'avais dû prendre quelques affaires et venir au quartier général de l'Ordre, j'avais enfin compris à quel point cela n'allait vraiment pas me plaire. J'allais devoir enseigner l'Occlumencie à Harry Potter, une fois de plus !

Ledit Harry Potter était arrivé quelques heures plus tard, il avait obtenu sa majorité ce même-jour et semblait plutôt heureux d'avoir enfin quitté sa famille. Mais ce qui m'avait choqué en premier lieu avait été son état de maigreur assez avancée et la pâleur de sa peau qui aurait presque pu le faire passer pour mort s'il n'avait pas été debout devant moi à respirer. Il m'avait regardé l'air un peu blasé et cela m'avait quelque peu vexé.

Potter n'était sûrement pas plus heureux que moi d'être enfermé pendant le mois restant dans la maison de Black, mais Dumbledore n'en avait apparemment rien à faire et le Gryffon n'avait même pas essayé de se rebiffer. Le vénérable sorcier nous avait donc enfermés ensemble dans l'ancienne demeure de Black, il voulait nous forcer à travailler mais nous ne nous comprenions toujours pas à ce moment. Mon regard sur Harry avait peu à peu changé depuis l'épisode du Ministère, mais je n'avais pas voulu me l'avouer, c'était beaucoup plus simple de le haïr. Mais l'état dans lequel semblait être le garçon, au bord de la dépression et sous-alimenté, m'avait fait comprendre que notre guerre devait cesser, pour notre bien et celui des autres. Mais il n'était pas simple de mettre de côté autant d'années d'animosités partagées.

Ce ne fut qu'après quatre longs jours qu'Harry s'évanouit d'épuisement dans mes bras. Vu son état, c'était même étonnant qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps. Ces quatre jours avaient étés peuplés d'insultes et de pique mesquines, mais surtout d'un entraînement intensif à l'Occlumencie. Pendant quatre jours, j'avais pu apercevoir une partie de la vie d'Harry Potter, en totale contradiction avec ce que j'avais bien voulu voir de lui, et à chaque intrusion dans son esprit, la douleur qu'il ressentait n'en était que plus forte. Involontairement, je le punissais de changer mon regard sur lui, je me vengeais sur lui parce que mon corps réagissait de plus en plus face à lui et mes sentiments prenaient une tournure qui ne me plaisait pas.

Je l'avais rattrapé de justesse alors qu'il glissait de sa chaise pour tomber dans l'inconscience après un dernier «Legilimens», ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je compris que je ne l'aidais pas, absolument pas. À son réveil, je m'étais excusé, une grande première pour lui comme pour moi et nous avions repris. Deux jours plus tard, quand Dumbledore était venu voir si nous ne nous étions pas encore entretués, Harry avait fait de véritables progrès en Occlumencie.

Mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure, je ne pouvais m'empêcher une remarque ou deux et la tension augmentait peu à peu entre nous. J'étais pourtant fier de lui, et c'est justement cette fierté que je ne voulais pas ressentir qui me poussait à être blessant envers lui. Et la pique de trop arriva trois jours après la première visite de Dumbledore.

Cela faisait trois heures que je lisais et mes yeux commençaient à me piquer, il fallait dire aussi que je lisais un livre très intéressant de la bibliothèque de Black. Il y en avait tellement à lire ici que c'était devenu mon rituel du soir. À ma grande surprise, Harry Potter lisait énormément, mais le jeune homme était actuellement remonté à l'étage depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

Puisque lire à la bougie n'avait jamais été des plus reposants, j'avais décidé de fermer mon livre non sans avoir marqué la page avec la petite cordelette en soie et monter me coucher. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas fut de voir Harry Potter avec seulement une serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille et les cheveux encore mouillés, sortant de la salle de bain. Ni une, ni deux, mon traître de corps réagit à cette vue des plus splendides et ma bouche s'ouvrit pour dire n'importe quoi pouvant cacher la gêne que je ressentais devant ma soudaine excitation.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous pensez tellement beau qu'il faut vous pavaner dans le couloir à moitié nu ! _Dis-je venimeux._

Harry m'avait regardé un moment sans comprendre, puis s'approcha de moi les yeux flamboyants de colère. Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, pourtant mon cœur s'était mis à battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine et mon sexe me rappelait à lui. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il s'approche encore plus ou je ne répondais plus de rien. Je m'attendais vraiment à tout, sauf à ce qui arriva. Harry colla sa main contre mon entrejambe peut-être dans le but de m'émasculer, mais au lieu de cela, il pouvait clairement sentir mon érection et le Gryffon se mit à la caresser doucement alors qu'un sourire fier s'étalait sur ses lèvres bien trop tentantes.

\- Peut-être que le problème ne vient pas de moi… Professeur ! _Cracha-t-il, avec toujours ce sourire narquois._ Peut-être que le problème est que je vous fais beaucoup trop d'effet, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur._ Et dire qu'on pense que vous ne connaissez pas les plaisirs de la chair, peut-être que contrairement à ce qu'on pense, vous êtes soumis Professeur ? _Demanda-t-il moqueur._

\- Je ne vous permets pas _! Dis-je en le plaquant contre le mur de colère, et en lui tenant les mains au-dessus de la tête._

Tout avait été si vite qu'il m'avait regardé presque surpris de se retrouver ainsi, je me collai un peu plus contre lui, voulant l'écraser, mais c'était à mon tour d'être surpris. Contre ma cuisse, une érection se faisait durement sentir.

\- C'est de m'avoir touché qui vous excite autant ? _Demandai-je en le caressant à son tour._ Vous êtes en manque pour me provoquer ainsi ? _Dis-je sans attendre de réponses tout en dénouant la serviette de ma main libre pour laisser apparaître une magnifique érection que je m'empresse de prendre en main._ Vous aimez ça, Potter… _Me moquai-je en le voyant se mordre la lèvre pour s'empê_ _cher de gémir._ N'escomptez pas me dominer, Potter. Cela n'arrivera jamais.

Je le masturbais un peu plus rapidement, regardant attentivement son visage, repérant le moindre signe d'une future jouissance. Malgré ma main tenant les siennes, il ne se débattait même pas, il me laissait faire, me laissait le toucher. Ses yeux bien ancrés dans les miens, je ne pouvais que constater son débat intérieur, luttant entre sa fierté et le plaisir plus qu'évident qu'il ressentait. Malgré cela, il gémissait sans aucune honte et ses petits cris et halètements m'excitaient encore plus. Il ne se gênait pas et il devait savoir l'effet que cela me faisait, sinon pourquoi gémissait-il avec un regard aussi tentateur ?

Quand ses yeux avaient commencé à se révulser et qu'un hurlement sauvage était sorti de sa bouche, j'avais immédiatement arrêté mes attentions sur sa verge au bord de l'explosion. Il ne put retenir un grognement de frustration tout en bougeant ses hanches pour essayer de se libérer une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun contrôle ! _Grognai-je de mécontentement._

J'étais cruel, je le savais, parce que ce manque de contrôle était à cet instant précis ce qui me faisait le plus bander, ce qui me donnait envie de le retourner et de le prendre sans plus attendre. Je voulais m'enfoncer en lui et l'entendre gémir encore, haleter, crier, je voulais le sentir se resserrer autour de ma verge et l'entendre jouir quand il sera à l'apogée de son plaisir. Je voulais qu'il me supplie de continuer, d'y aller plus fort et encore plus vite. À cet instant même où je lui reprochais son manque de contrôle, je voulais absolument qu'il le perde totalement pour qu'il me supplie de le baiser à même ce couloir.

J'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser ravageur. Ce n'était pas doux ni tendre mais bestial et presque vital. Après lui avoir légèrement mordu la lèvre inférieure, je l'avais finalement lâché mais seulement pour le retourner violemment contre la porte fermée de sa propre chambre, il se rattrapa comme il le put. Une de mes mains avait repris des caresses aériennes sur son sexe alors que de l'autre j'appuyai sur ses reins pour le faire se cambrer et ainsi mettre bien en valeur sa croupe. Merlin, heureusement que je me contrôlais un minimum, car je l'aurais bien pris sur-le-champ !

Il lécha avidement les trois doigts que j'avais présentés au bord de sa merveilleuse bouche, son regard était brûlant de désir, le tout me faisait encore un peu plus perdre la tête. Malgré mon évidente domination dût au mouvement plus que suggestif de mes doigts dans sa bouche, il avait toujours ce regard provocateur, refusant de se laisser complètement dominer. Étrangement, cela me plaisait plus que de raison. Après un dernier mouvement de langue autour de mes doigts, je lui retirai ce qui semblait être la plus délicieuse des friandises pour lui, puis je l'embrassai sauvagement tout en glissant un de mes doigts en lui. Ses gémissements venaient mourir dans ma bouche, c'était terriblement excitant, vivifiant. Il bougea légèrement, je ne savais pas si c'était pour se frotter contre ma main ou enfoncer mon doigt dans son cul, dans tous les cas, j'adorais. Il avait l'air tellement détendu que je décidais de rajouter un doigt, mais il se tendit subitement autour de mon doigt, il était si étroit et serré…

\- Merlin, Potter ! Vous devez vraiment avoir un goût détestable en matière d'amant pour avoir encore un cul aussi étroit !

Je n'allais sûrement pas m'en plaindre, mais ce fait m'empêchait de le prendre tout de suite comme mon érection encore compressée dans mon pantalon me le demandait ardemment. Cependant, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, alors il me fallait le préparer avec soin. Il en aura vraiment besoin.

\- Vous pouvez parler, je n'ai pas encore vu vos… mensurations !

J'avais l'impression de l'entendre dans mes cours quand il se rebellait après avoir été totalement partial et cruel envers lui. Malgré mes deux doigts bougeant en lui et ma main lui procurant la plus délicieuse des tortures, il continuait de lutter, ne voulant pas perdre cette bataille.

\- Vous n'avez peut-être encore rien vu, mais je peux vous garantir que vous allez la sentir passer…

Pour la première fois sur ce visage, je vis un sourire que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir de ma vie, coquin en plus d'être provocateur. Comme s'il me mettait au défi d'approuver mes dires. Pour le faire taire, un troisième et dernier doigt glissa insidieusement auprès des deux autres, j'essayais de le dilater un peu plus en y allant le plus doucement possible, ou du moins autant que mon excitation me le permettait. La légère grimace de douleur fut rapidement remplacée par une de plaisir alors même qu'un halètement surpris se fit entendre. J'avais enfin touché ce point si merveilleusement sensible.

Il grogna de mécontentement quand j'eus retiré mes doigts aussi soudainement qu'il avait gémit de plaisir au touché de sa prostate. J'ouvris ma braguette pour sortir mon sexe tout en me plaçant derrière lui, il ne put ainsi pas voir le sourire de fierté et d'envie qui étirait très légèrement mes lèvres alors que je m'imaginais déjà en lui. Le Gryffon voulu tourner la tête pour me regarder mais mon sexe se frayant déjà un chemin en lui l'en dissuada, il s'accrocha comme il put à la porte. Malgré la préparation j'avais tout de même l'impression de prendre un homme vierge à la sensation de l'étroitesse de son cul qui me compressait autant douloureusement que merveilleusement. Je faisais donc des petits mouvements de va-et-vient tout en m'enfonçant de plus en plus loin à chaque poussée. Une fois au fond de lui, je pris le temps de marquer une pause, autant pour qu'il s'habitue à la présence de mon érection en lui que pour savourer ce fourreau m'entourant avec délice.

\- Alors, Potter, vous la sentez bien ?

Il ne me répondit pas, ce fut donc avec un sourire digne du plus grand Serpentard que je donnai un petit mais vif coup de reins. Un petit couinement me répondit. Je me collai à son corps et continuais bien plus doucement mes mouvements en lui.

\- Vous ne répondez plus, Monsieur Potter ? Un problème peut-être ? _Murmurai-je à son oreille, heureux que ma voix soit parfaitement contrôlée et ne trahisse pas mon plaisir._

Je glissai insidieusement mon index sur son gland sensible, appréciant avec un plaisir sadique ses gémissements aigus. Puis, sans réponse de sa part, je giflai son sexe tout en m'enfonçant rapidement de toute ma longueur. Un cri me répondit, je ne savais s'il est de surprise ou de plaisir, mais je pouvais être certain qu'il n'était pas de douleur.

\- Répondez, Monsieur Potter ! _Ordonnai-je._

\- Oui, je – je la sens bien. _Dit-il difficilement en haletant._

\- Vous sentez quoi, Potter ?

J'étais sadique, mais c'était bien loin d'être terminé et j'avais vraiment envie de l'entendre dire. La soirée se passait vraiment bien mieux que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé…

\- Votre sexe. _Répondit-il après avoir réussi à reprendre son souffle._

\- Faites une phrase complète, Potter !

Ma voix avait claqué tout aussi fort que ma main sur son érection. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes de plus pour réussir à reprendre son souffle après avoir couiné de plaisir. Il me répondit en essayant vainement de contrôler sa voix.

\- Je sens bien votre – votre sexe.

\- Ah ! Et vous le sentez où, Potter ?

\- En moi !

Ma main frappa une nouvelle fois son sexe pour le punir de ne pas avoir fait de phrase complète, sauf que cette fois-ci, il jouit immédiatement sous ce geste. Je sentais ses parois se resserrer autour de moi, mais je voulais qu'il me réponde avant de jouir, je faisais donc tout pour me contrôler.

\- Répondez mieux que ça, Potter !

\- Je – Je sens votre sexe en moi !

C'était excitant de l'entendre dire ça, bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, surtout avec ce bégaiement dû à la jouissance qui agitait encore son corps. Je m'enfonçai en lui d'un coup de rein puissant, le faisant crier une nouvelle fois de plaisir alors que je me vidai dans son délicieux petit cul, tout en essayant de me contrôler pour ne pas trop laisser paraître ce plaisir pourtant plus que délectable.

Ce fut presque à regret que je quittai cet antre accueillant. Harry Potter qui ne tenait apparemment qu'à cela finit par tomber à genou, malgré ses vaines tentatives de se maintenir debout grâce à la porte contre laquelle il était complètement affalé. Ce spectacle était plus que réjouissant, surtout après la remarque qu'il avait faite sur mes mensurations, qui, j'en étais certain, ne lui avaient pas déplu.

\- Alors, mes mensurations vous conviennent, Potter ?

Je le dominais, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Je pensais qu'une fois que j'aurais assouvi mon envie, elle serait partie. Mais non, absolument pas. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'agenouiller derrière lui et me repaitre encore de son corps si délicieux. Je voulais m'enfoncer encore dans ses chairs et glisser en lui grâce à mon propre sperme que je pouvais voir avec délectation sortir de son anus. Le voir ainsi, avec le front posé contre la porte essayant à grande peine de reprendre son souffle, gonflait mon égo bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. J'aurais aimé voir son visage, ses yeux fermés et les traits encore figés dans le plaisir incontestable qu'il venait de prendre. Que je venais de lui donner.

Il finit par tourner la tête vers moi, les lunettes de travers et le regard encore embrumé par son orgasme. Il ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour me répondre avec la même pointe d'insolence que celle qui venait tout juste d'illuminer ses yeux. Cependant, son regard descendit jusqu'à mon entrejambe et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Je souris assez fier de moi, son regard m'excitait quelque peu mais j'avais envie de faire sortir le lion de sa tanière.

\- À l'entente de vos gémissements de plaisirs, je peux affirmer que mes mensurations étaient plus que satisfaisantes pour votre cul, Monsieur Potter. Et qu'aucun de vos amants n'avait dû réussir à vous satisfaire un jour.

Je jouais avec lui et il semblait vouloir faire de même. Il était peut-être à genou devant moi, mais nous étions égaux. Et bien que cela me tue un peu de l'admettre, je préférais que cela reste ainsi.

\- Est-ce moi qui vous fais bander une nouvelle fois, Professeur ? Est-ce la position ? La perspective que je vous suce peut-être ?

Voilà qui fut intéressant, le Gryffondor agissait comme un Serpentard en me laissant croire que je le dominais, mais lui comme moi savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Son index longea toute ma longueur, ma bouche se ferma hermétiquement pour empêcher le son plus qu'indécent qu'elle voulait laisser sortir. De son autre main, le Gryffondor agaça mes bourses avec une délicieuse caresse plus que légère et volatile, peut-être même trop. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne en main une bonne fois pour toutes, pas qu'il me frôle de ses caresses bien trop aériennes pour ma santé mentale. Mon sexe avait l'air d'apprécier puisqu'il se dressa peu à peu pour se tendre non loin de cette bouche souriant bien trop fièrement à mon goût.

Alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir vivre pire torture, une langue mutine sortie de cette indécente bouche et juste avec la pointe de sa langue, Potter titilla mon méat. Bien malgré moi, et surtout contre le gré de ma mâchoire crispée pour empêcher tous sons, un profond gémissement résonna dans ma gorge.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus excitant, voir mon sexe glisser dans la bouche de ce morveux ou regarder ses yeux m'observant avec insolence et désir.

\- Vous aimez votre nouvelle friandise, Potter ? Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que le célèbre Harry Potter était en réalité un petit pervers assez doué de sa bouche…

Il gémit, mes paroles devaient l'avoir excité puisqu'il ne put s'empêcher de toucher son sexe qui prit un peu plus d'ampleur. Cela ne faisait que m'exciter un peu plus, mes paroles, les siennes, sa bouche ou son corps, tout dans cette situation me rendait fou. Assez doué ? J'avais beau dire, je me retenais de jouir depuis le début de cette fellation, depuis qu'il avait posé sa langue sur mon gland. Et l'image que je me faisais d'un Potter avec ma semence sur son beau visage n'aidait aucunement.

Pour le faire cesser, je n'eus d'autre choix que de tirer sur ses cheveux, je n'étais pas certain de ce qui sortirait de ma bouche si je l'ouvrais, un gémissement ou un ordre. Voir ma queue sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il ne semble pas vouloir la lâcher me fit gémir une seconde fois. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je l'avais retourné contre le parquet et m'étais agenouillé derrière lui. Quatre doigts lubrifiés magiquement se frayaient un chemin chacun leur tour dans ce cul si délicieux, il était encore bien dilaté et je le sentais déjà se contracter de plaisir.

\- C'est ce que vous voulez mon petit pervers Potter ? Vous faire pilonner par votre Professeur de Potion ?

\- Ah oui ! S'il vous plaît !

Il avait répondu dans un râle de plaisir en s'activant un peu plus sur mes doigts. Merlin, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps s'il continuait à agir comme un véritable succube.

\- S'il vous plaît quoi ? _Demandai-je avec empressement._

J'avais envie de le prendre, là, sans plus poser de question. Mais les mots avaient toujours eu un effet particulier sur moi, j'en jouais rarement mais avec Potter c'était différent. Il y avait dans ses mots une soumission qui me faisait bander encore plus, mais il y a aussi dans sa voix un côté rebelle qui me faisait comprendre qu'il ne se soumettrait jamais complètement. Et c'était le plus terrible des aphrodisiaques pour moi, personne jusqu'ici n'avait réussi à me rendre fou à ce point rien qu'en me parlant comme il le faisait, avec ce mélange de provocation, de désir et de soumission. Quelque chose me disait qu'il était tout aussi excité par nos joutes verbales que moi, il y mettait autant d'ardeur que dans le sexe. Mais cela n'était pas si étonnant, on avait toujours aimé se lancer des piques pour se provoquer, le sexe ne changeait rien à cela, sauf que cela semblait faire partie intégrante du sexe.

\- Oh, Professeur ! S'il vous plaît… Enfoncez-moi votre bite au plus profond de mon cul ! _Fit-il véritablement avec insolence, mais également avec impatience, comme s'il voulait vraiment que je le fasse au plus vite._ Baisez-moi.

Sur ses derniers mots, il écarta encore plus les jambes et se mit à quatre pattes devant moi en continuant de s'enfoncer sur mes doigts. Ce petit con allait me rendre fou. Sans plus réfléchir, j'enlevai mes doigts et m'enfonçai en lui sans plus attendre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle avec des mots aussi crus, cela était bien trop excitant pour que je sois plus doux. Il gémit profondément sous cet assaut plus que voulu de sa part. Je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, mais je ne m'attendais pas à jouir dès le premier coup de reins. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait m'arrêter, certainement pas. Je pris une cadence rapide et profonde alors que je continuais à me déverser en lui. Finalement, mon sexe était toujours aussi dur et je m'allongeai complètement sur lui pour le prendre avec sauvagerie. Je ne savais plus si j'éjaculais encore en lui ou non, je profitais juste de l'instant et de cette vague de plaisir montant rapidement en moi comme un raz de marée dévastateur.

Le Gryffondor sous moi ne semblait plus pouvoir dire un seul mot de cohérent, et je profitais du fait qu'une fois de plus il ne me voyait pas pour me mordre la lèvre de plaisir, c'était beaucoup trop bon pour rester impassible. Faire perdre la tête à ce morveux, c'était mon rêve, mais je ne m'imaginais pas le faire d'une telle façon. Alors que le plaisir montait encore plus, il sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole, mais ce n'était que pour me dire des mots tout aussi crus que ceux composants ses derniers mots cohérents. Ce n'en était que plus excitant. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un Potter m'aurait demandé de le baiser encore plus fort, plus vite et plus profondément tout en gémissant si fort que cela semblait résonner dans toute la maison. La force de mes coups de reins fit tellement trembler Potter qu'il ne put plus se retenir sur ses bras. Et puisque je n'avais aucune intention de rater ce spectacle, je repris ma position précédente pour voir la plus merveilleuse des visions qu'il avait pu m'offrir ce soir-là, complètement affalé sur le sol à gémir comme une putain, cambré à l'extrême pour m'offrir ses fesses de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Mes mains s'étaient agrippées à ses hanches pour donner de plus violent coup de reins, mon regard ne pouvait que voir mon sexe disparaissant par le trou si accueillant de Potter, m'avalant avec délice, aussi sûrement que sa bouche l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Sa voix montait de plus en plus dans les aigus, il n'était pas loin de jouir et je n'allais pas tarder non plus. D'un mouvement ample et rapide du bassin, je m'enfonçai entièrement en lui et jouis sans pouvoir empêcher le grognement de satisfaction de sortir de mes lèvres. Harry avait immédiatement crié en jouissant sur le parquet, après mes derniers coups de reins, il s'effondra au sol et je le suivis, toujours en lui.

\- C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable ? _Demanda-t-il avec insolence après quelques minutes à essayer de reprendre sa respiration._

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était déjà fini, Potter !

HPSS HPSS

Il m'avait fallu encore deux bonnes heures avant d'atteindre mon but, Potter me suppliant de jouir alors que je m'enfonçai durement en lui tout en serrant la base de son sexe pour qu'il ne puisse pas jouir. Il avait compris où était sa place, en dessous de moi, ma queue bien enfouie au plus profond de son délicieux petit cul. Du moins, je me plaisais à le croire même si une petite voix me disait que je me leurrais.

Après avoir fini notre petite affaire, quand il s'écroula complètement exténué devant la porte de sa chambre. J'avais fini par me relever difficilement à cause de la douleur dans mes genoux, puis j'étais parti prendre une douche non sans un sourire fier de voir Potter complètement exténué et en sueur. À la sortie de la douche, Potter n'était plus dans le couloir, j'étais donc parti dans ma chambre avec un sourire moqueur en me disant que Potter allait sûrement devoir retourner prendre une douche. Merlin, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pris un tel pied…

Au petit matin, Potter me rejoignit dans la cuisine. Pas un seul de nous ne fit plus que dire bonjour, mais le jeune homme rougissait en évitant de me regarder. Si je n'avais pas maîtrisé l'occlumencie, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil. Des images de la veille me revenaient encore et toujours, j'avais envie de recommencer. Je m'étais donc vite décidé à avaler mon petit déjeuner et partir de la cuisine avant de sauter sur Potter.

\- Mangez ! _Ordonnai-je presque en poussant la corbeille de viennoiserie vers lui._

Le garçon avait repris un peu de poids grâce à mes potions de nutrition et une nourriture riche, mais il était encore en dessous de la courbe de poids d'un jeune homme de son âge. Malgré tout, il était plus que désirable, je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire après l'avoir baisé avec tant d'envie la nuit dernière.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Harry m'avait rejoint dans la bibliothèque. Je ne pouvais pas le fuir bien longtemps, après tout, j'étais là pour lui enseigner l'Occlumencie et si possible quelques sortilèges utiles. Malgré le fait qu'il avait enfin réussi à trouver la bonne façon de construire des barrières, il ne tenait jamais bien longtemps. Il n'arrivait pas à vider son esprit.

Et ce jour-là ne changerait pas des autres, sauf que les images que je perçus n'étaient autres que ce que nous avions fait la veille au soir. Comment pouvais-je moi-même me concentrer alors qu'il me renvoyait ces images de luxures ?

\- Videz votre esprit ! _Criai-je de frustration._

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! Vous devriez m'aider au lieu de me crier dessus ! _Tonna-t-il de colère._

\- Ah oui, vous voulez vraiment de l'aide, Potter ? _M_ _'exclamai-je en essayant de calmer ma propre colère._

Il hocha simplement de la tête alors que ses yeux continuaient de m'envoyer des éclairs de colère. Je m'étais approché de lui tellement rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand je lui avais baissé son pantalon ainsi que son boxer d'un mouvement habile des mains. Je le poussai légèrement en arrière pour le faire retomber sur son siège puis je m'étais tranquillement installé à califourchon sur lui tout en réveillant le membre entre ses jambes. J'avais bien sûr posé un léger sortilège de légèreté sur moi pour ne pas peser trop lourd sur lui, surtout que cela allait durer un moment…

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Il n'essayait aucunement de m'arrêter, il avait même posé ses mains sur mes cuisses pour m'agripper fermement. Son sexe se durcit rapidement, il ne fallait vraiment pas grand-chose pour exciter un jeune homme de son âge…

\- Vous vouliez de l'aide, non ? Puisque vous ne semblez réussir à rien quand je m'y prends simplement, alors on va essayer une autre méthode… Vous allez vous concentrer sur le plaisir que vous ressentez et rien d'autre, vous n'imaginez pas la suite, pas d'image de la vielle rien. Vous videz votre esprit en ne vous concentrant que sur votre plaisir.

Le Gryffon gémissait délicieusement et je me prenais à adorer cela encore une fois. Mais le but était justement qu'il vide son esprit et que peu à peu, il ne gémisse plus. Le fait de se concentrer sur une chose pour vider son esprit était une méthode assez connue des « Sangs-Purs » qui voulaient éduquer leurs enfants à l'Occlumencie à un très jeune âge. Bien sûr, ils utilisaient d'autres moyens comme jouer d'un instrument de musique. Le piano qui se trouvait derrière nous aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire, d'ailleurs, il avait sûrement servi à cela. Ils en avaient peut-être un peu trop abusé, Sirius Black avait dû un peu trop vider son esprit avant d'entrer à Poudlard pour qu'il ait été aussi idiot.

Cependant, je n'allais certainement pas faire apprendre à Harry le piano, d'une, parce que je ne savais pas en jouer et de deux, parce que c'était beaucoup plus plaisant de lui procurer du plaisir. Le Gryffondor avait la tête renversée sur le dossier du fauteuil, le souffle irrégulier se calmait peu à peu. Comme quoi, cette méthode commençait déjà à fonctionner, Potter commençait enfin à vider son esprit. Bien sûr, mes caresses n'étaient pas très prononcées et rapides, je devais faire ça progressivement pour qu'il apprenne à se contrôler peu à peu. Une fois qu'il fut complètement calme, semblant juste dormir alors que je continuais à masturber le membre dur entre ses jambes, prouvant qu'il ne dormait absolument pas, je pus accélérer un peu le rythme.

Il réussit à tenir relativement longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ma main frôle son téton droit à travers son t-shirt. À ce moment-là, il ouvrit les yeux de surprise et jouit sans plus tarder.

\- Écoutez bien ce qu'il se passe autour de vous. Rien ne doit vous surprendre et vous faire baisser la garde. _Lui dis-je en reprenant mes caresses sur son sexe._ Vous devez être prêt à tout, et ce, à tout moment. Continuez de vous concentrer sur le plaisir, mais attendez-vous à en recevoir encore plus sans vous y attendre.

Pour une fois, il semblait comprendre ce que je lui disais. Comme quoi, en matière de sexe, peu importe l'âge, on finit toujours par tous se comprendre ! Quand je frôlai son téton la seconde fois, il sursauta légèrement mais ne jouit pas et n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Après trois heures, de nombreuses éjaculations, diverses caresses pour le faire craquer, quelques sortilèges de Legilimancie pour voir où en étaient ses barrières, Harry Potter avait fini par progresser significativement. Ses barrières tenaient un peu plus longtemps et semblaient un peu plus solides. Nous aurions pu continuer, mais je n'en pouvais plus, ou plutôt, mon érection n'en pouvait plus. Voir Harry jouir, gémir, trembler, et le masturber encore et encore, c'était trop.

Alors que je lui annonçais l'heure de la pause, le Gryffon raffermit sa prise sur mes cuisses, m'empêchant ainsi de me relever.

\- Attendez Professeur… Je… Même si c'était pour nos leçons d'Occlumencies… _Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, un peu gêné._ Vous m'avez procuré du plaisir et je me dois de vous retourner le geste…

Il n'était pas dupe, il m'avait excité et bien que je portais un pantalon noir qui me comprimait assez pour ne pas voir trop mon érection, elle était tout de même visible. Il baissa la fermeture éclair et ouvrit le bouton de mon pantalon, puis sans aucune hésitation alla sortir mon sexe de mon boxer. Un petit soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres, il faut dire qu'après trois heures d'érections plus ou moins prononcées, j'étais soulagé. S'il n'avait pas décidé de me rendre l'appareil, je serais certainement allez me soulager.

\- Professeur… Videz votre esprit et ne pensez qu'à votre plaisir… _Fit-il avec moquerie._

Il ne me suffisait que de l'embrasser pour le faire enfin taire, un baiser sauvage. Mon pouce vint remplacer ma langue dans cette bouche si insolente. Il garda la bouche ouverte et je pus appuyer sur cette langue rose, allant et venant légèrement au rythme de ses mains sur ma verge, m'imaginant que c'était elle qui remplissait cette bouche.

\- Il n'y a vraiment qu'avec la bouche pleine que j'arrive à vous faire taire, n'est-ce pas Potter ? _Demandai-je avec un ton qui ne laissait aucune place au doute._

Ce tentateur avait creusé sa langue pour me donner encore plus l'envie d'être sucé. J'avais donc décidé de retirer mon doigt pour entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire, et au vu de son regard brûlant, cela ne pouvait que m'enflammer.

\- Il faut avouer, Professeur… Que depuis hier soir je n'ai jamais eu la bouche autant remplie qu'avec vous… Je commence à avoir faim, Professeur… Et j'aimerais bien goûter à ma nouvelle friandise…

Si je ne me maîtrisais pas autant, j'aurais joui à ses mots. Sa façon de dire Professeur d'une voix si sensuelle et annonciatrice d'un professorat tout sauf chaste me rendait fou d'excitation et je me délectais chaque fois qu'il le disait. Après avoir quitté ses genoux, Potter se releva et me laissa la place en passant de manière suggestive sa langue sur ses lèvres. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner pour m'assoir qu'il était déjà agenouiller devant moi, il ne m'avait suffi que d'écarter légèrement les jambes et il s'était empressé d'y prendre place et de prendre sa friandise en bouche, comme il le disait si bien, reprenant mes propres mots de la veille.

\- Je vous préfère comme ça, Potter ! _Dis-je apr_ _ès quelques minutes à profiter de cette caresse buccale._ Devant moi, à genou et silencieux. Me suçant est un petit bonus non négligeable, je dois bien l'avouer…

Le petit impudent ouvrait la bouche en y sortant mon sexe, sûrement pour faire un commentaire, mais cette vue fut l'apothéose de mon plaisir. Mon gland qui touchait encore cette langue rose, son regard déterminé et sensuel, j'avais éjaculé sans même avoir pu me contrôler. Mais en voyant mon sperme gicler dans cette bouche, je perdis encore plus pied et lui ordonna de garder la bouche ouverte alors que ma semence commençait à remplir sa bouche en de longs jets.

\- Alors, Potter ? Je pensais que vous aviez faim ? _Me moquai-je en l'attrapant par la mâchoire pour regarder sa délicieuse bouche remplie de sperme._

La vision était des plus érotiques, mais le pire fut quand je l'eus relâché, qu'il me regarda avec défie et avala sans broncher. Des perles nacrées coulaient le long de sa bouche, il les rattrapa avec son doigt et les lécha, tout cela sans me quitter des yeux un seul instant.

\- C'est peut-être un peu moins nutritif que vos potions de nutrition, mais c'est bien meilleur…

Sur ses paroles, le morveux reprit ses affaires et partit dans la cuisine en me lançant un sourire fier. Il avait de quoi l'être…

HPSS HPSS

L'après-midi aurait pu ressembler vaguement à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée, mais je n'avais pu m'y résoudre. Pas après que Potter m'ait allumé pendant tout le repas, surtout quand il avait osé manger deux bananes d'une façon parfaitement indécentes pour son dessert. Je me devais donc de faire encore mieux que dans la matinée et cela ne pourrait l'être qu'avec ma queue au plus profond de son petit cul serré.

Harry Potter eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans la bibliothèque qu'il se retrouva sans pantalon, à genou et le haut du corps reposant sur le fauteuil qui l'avait lu jouir tant de fois ce même matin. J'étais derrière lui et rentrais deux doigts dans un Potter tremblant de plaisir.

\- Merlin ! Laissez-moi le temps de – de fermer mon esprit ! _Glapit-il en agrippant la chaise comme pour se retenir de faire tout mouvement._

\- Votre ennemi ne vous laissera pas le temps, Potter ! _Dis-je avec un sourire dé_ _moniaque qu'il ne pouvait voir._ Concentrez-vous sur mes doigts et faites le vide.

Il n'y arriverait jamais, je le savais. Ses barrières étaient bien trop faibles et il commençait tout juste à maîtriser un semblant d'Occlumencie. Au bout d'un certain temps, il réussit tout de même à ne plus trembler ni même gémir, et malgré ses chaires qui se resserraient autour de mes doigts, je devais bien avouer ma surprise quant au fait qu'il ait tout de même réussi à se contrôler un minimum. D'un coup de baguette, je transformai l'une des portes de l'armoire en verre contenant des livres juste sur notre gauche en miroir. Potter avait la tête tournée de ce côté et je voulais absolument voir son visage. Lui ne vit rien, il avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, bien trop concentré à essayer de garder le contrôle.

Je lui avais laissé le temps de se reprendre, et maintenant qu'il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle, je voulais absolument qu'il le perde. J'enlève mes doigts pour les remplacer aussitôt par mon sexe déjà suintant. Harry avait ouvert les yeux, découvrant le miroir qui me laissait voir son visage dans chaque phase de cet intense moment. Je le vis rougir et vouloir tourner la tête de l'autre côté, je le retiens en m'enfonçant d'un coup sec en lui. Ses yeux sont écarquillés de surprise et de plaisir, un gémissement m'avertit que la douleur et le plaisir étaient mélangés mais le ton de son « _Oh putain_ _!_ » me signifiait bien que le plaisir était ce qui l'emportait dans son état. Je m'allonge sur lui, me voyant dans le miroir, le regardant à travers lui. Il rougit encore plus, est-il possible qu'il ait honte de lui ?

\- Vous êtes fichtrement bandant, Potter !

Pourquoi je lui disais ? Aucune idée. Était-ce pour le rassurer ? J'en avais l'impression, mais depuis quand ai-je envie de rassurer Harry Potter ? Non, cela devait seulement être pour qu'il veuille bien continuer. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela.

Je repris donc ma position initiale, agenouiller derrière et je pus enfin commencer mes coups de reins. Le rythme qui était tout d'abord calme devint très vite affolant, violent et brutal, il en demandait plus, toujours plus.

\- Oh putain, encore ! S'il vous plaît ! Enc – Encore ! _Cria-t-il en s'agrippant au siège._

Je le maintenais fermement, il n'était plus question de le regarder dans le miroir, aucun de nous deux ne pouvait continuer un rythme plus lent pour pouvoir le faire. Non, j'avais une main sur sa hanche et la deuxième agrippant ses cheveux et le tirant en arrière à chaque coup de butoir. Lui tenait fermement les accoudoirs et avait le corps cambré à son maximum, faisant lui-même des mouvements de bassin pour m'accompagner jusqu'au plaisir dévastateur vers lequel nous allions.

\- Vous l'aimez vraiment ma bite ! N'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Il me fallait vraiment tout mon contrôle pour pouvoir parler sans bégayer, mais je ne pouvais retenir les halètements de plaisir, il était beaucoup trop bon !

\- Oh oui ! Elle est si – si bonne, Pro- Professeur !

\- Que vous ai-je dit hier ? _Tonnai-je en lui claquant violemment la fesse de ma main qui tenait sa hanche._

\- J'aime tellement votre – votre bite, Professeur ! _Redit-il dans une soumission totale qui me fit accélérer encore plus mes mouvements si possible._ Elle est si grosse et – Oh putain ! – Elle me défonce tel – tellement bien le – le… Oh merlin ! Le cul !

Il se perdait totalement dans son plaisir. D'un coup de reins puissant, il jouit violemment contre le sol, je pouvais sentir ses chaires me serrer avec délice, j'allais sans conteste bientôt venir moi aussi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de finir notre joute verbale en affirmant une fois de plus ma domination sur lui.

\- Pitoyable ! Aucun. Contrôle ! _Dis-je en donnant de puissants coups de rein à chacun de mes mots, le dernier me faisant jouir puissamment en lui._

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir calmer les battements de mon cœur et mon souffle, mais je prenais bien attention à ce qu'il ne me voit pas ainsi, perdu dans mon propre plaisir.

\- Un temps de pause pour votre corps vous ferez le plus grand bien. _Dis-je en sortant enfin de son corps._ Un peu de lecture nous fera le plus grand bien, reprenez donc votre livre sur les maléfices…

Il tourna la tête vers moi et je pus comprendre sans problème pourquoi il me regardait avec autant de surprise et d'interrogation. Moi-même j'étais en train de me poser la même question que lui en cet instant, depuis quand faisais-je autant attention à ce que faisait et lisait Potter ? Aucune idée. Mais j'étais un espion, j'avais dû prendre l'habitude d'observer les gens sans même m'en apercevoir.

Il est fou la capacité que nous avons à reprendre nos activités quotidiennes sans même que l'on ne devine ce que nous venions de faire il y avait seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait nettoyé le sol souillé d'un rapide sort et s'était rhabillé en quatrième vitesse alors que j'en faisais de même, bien que j'avais pris le temps de le regarder se pencher bien en avant pour enfiler son pantalon. La paire de fesses m'avait presque donné envie de recommencer. Mais nous devions arrêter, je ne devais pas profiter d'Harry Potter, j'étais son Professeur et je me devais de garder un rôle d'enseignant avec lui…

HPSS HPSS

Une fois de plus, mes résolutions s'envolèrent le soir même. Il faut dire que Potter ne m'aidait vraiment pas à les tenir, et pour le coup, je compris réellement qu'il était plus que partant pour continuer cette étrange relation purement sexuelle avec moi.

Nous n'avions rien refait de l'après-midi. Potter avait essayé de méditer tranquillement pour aider à fermer son esprit, et j'avais décidé de le laisser travailler ses barrières seul le restant de la journée. Il n'était pas bon de trop en faire alors qu'il venait tout juste de commencer à les faire tenir, il devait trouver un bout du chemin tout seul.

Comme la vieille, il était remonté plus tôt que moi. Cette fois, j'avais bien attendu une bonne demi-heure avant d'aller me coucher à mon tour. En arrivant à l'étage, je ne pus que constater la porte grande ouverte de la chambre d'Harry. En m'approchant avec le plus de discrétion possible, j'entendis de petits gémissements qui emballèrent immédiatement ma libido, ce satané Gryffon se donnait du plaisir ou je ne m'y connais pas ! J'aurais pu reconnaître ses gémissements entre tous, surtout après n'avoir pas cessé de les entendre depuis la vieille. Et en regardant dans la chambre, la surprise et l'excitation me firent stopper tout mouvement.

Potter était en travers du lit, de sorte que de la porte je puisse avoir une vue très claire sur les jambes écartées qu'il me présentait. Une main s'activant vigoureusement sur son membre et son autre main plus bas faisant un va-et-vient rapidement avec deux de ses doigts. Si ça, ce n'était pas une invitation des plus alléchantes pour le prendre dans les plus brefs délais !

Je ne sortis de ma transe que quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, il ne disait rien mais son regard semblait presque me supplier de ne pas le laisser ainsi. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas être un bon enseignant attentif à son élève si je n'allais pas l'aider immédiatement...

\- Laissez-moi vous aidez, Monsieur Potter… Vous êtes maintenant habitué à un standard bien épais…

Je m'étais approché en me déshabillant petit à petit, tout en continuant à le regarder se donner du plaisir. Il avait les yeux rivés sur moi et écarta un peu plus les cuisses quand je me mis enfin nu entre elles. C'était presque étrange d'être totalement nu, c'était la première fois que je me déshabillais entièrement pendant une relation, jusque-là, ça avait toujours été rapide et sauvage. Habituellement, je ne faisais que baisser mon pantalon et mon boxer dans le meilleur des cas, parfois je ne faisais même qu'ouvrir ma braguette pour sortir mon sexe. Mais là c'était différent, puis, nous allions faire ça toute la nuit…

Je lui avais retiré ses doigts d'une main impatiente et dirigeai déjà mon gland vers son antre, j'ai commencé à le pénétrer tout doucement puisque je n'avais pas vérifié s'il était assez étiré pour moi. Il ne l'était pas. Une légère grimace de douleur déforma ses traits mais sans un geste de sa part je continuai de m'enfoncer en lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand je fus enfin en lui, Merlin, c'était si serré… Je posai mes mains sur ses genoux relevés pour les écarter encore, la vue de mon sexe en lui, le sien en érection et ses jambes totalement écartées me firent bander encore plus. J'étais déjà si serré en lui mais je me sentais grossir encore un peu plus.

\- Vous écartez vraiment les cuisses comme une putain, Potter !

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, il n'en fut pas vexé, au contraire, il me sourit d'un air malicieux.

\- Alors, baisez-moi comme la putain que je deviens entre vos mains, Professeur…

Merlin, il savait vraiment me rendre fou ce morveux. Pour me venger, je sortis presque entièrement de lui avant de replonger violemment dans son cul. Sa tête bascula en arrière et un râle de plaisir sortit de sa gorge, je ne pus m'empêcher de le marquer à divers endroits de son cou, je voulais qu'il se souvienne de moi une fois que tout cela serait terminé…

J'avais beau dire ce que je voulais, Potter n'était pas vraiment dominé et contrairement à ce que je me disais, cela ne me gênait absolument pas. Je voulais de son côté Gryffondor qui me tient tête, de son air effronté, de son ton me faisant comprendre que je ne le dominais pas entièrement et même que cela n'arriverait jamais. Ce petit brun était un délice à baiser, mais il avait surtout un côté qui m'attirait irrémédiablement vers lui maintenant que j'avais eu la chance d'y goûter. Il était puissant et désirable, et quand bien même il était toujours mon élève, il était majeur, maître de ses actes et plus que partant pour continuer, alors, pourquoi refuser ?

HPSS HPSS

Cela faisait deux semaines que je m'envoyais en l'air chaque fois que l'envie se faisait sentir, donc de très nombreuses fois ! Harry m'avait dit de l'appeler par son prénom, ou plutôt, me l'avait hurlé alors que je le baisais une nouvelle fois. Ce fut avec une délicatesse sans nom qu'il me cria entre deux gémissements de plaisirs : « _Mais putain ! Vous enfoncez votre bite dans mon cul depuis plus d'une semaine alors appelez-moi par mon pré_ _nom, par Merlin_ _!_ »

Je l'appelai donc Harry, quand nous étions seuls seulement, donc la plupart du temps. Pour ma part, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, je pressentais que cela nous donnerait plus d'intimité que je n'en voulais. Étrangement, il ne m'avait jamais appelé Severus et ne m'avait jamais demandé s'il pouvait le faire. Mais ceci changea aussi après mon retour de l'une des réunions de Mangemort à laquelle j'avais eu l'honneur d'assister, c'était également les seules fois où j'avais le droit de sortir de cette maison de l'horreur. Pas que j'avais vraiment envie d'en sortir maintenant que je recevais une compensation plus que raisonnable pour le dur travail fournit qui était d'apprendre à Harry Potter l'Occlumencie.

Ce n'était que la deuxième réunion à laquelle j'allais depuis les trois semaines où j'étais enfermé ici. Mais alors que j'avais réussi à habilement bien caché les effets secondaires des Doloris qu'il m'avait lancé la première fois, il y avait été un peu trop fort la seconde fois. J'avais transplané à Square Grimmaurd comme j'avais pu, j'étais même étonné d'y être arrivé sans m'être désartibulé ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait vraiment pas été heureux quand je lui avais annoncé ne pas savoir où était Harry Potter, il savait qu'il n'était pas chez ses amis et qu'il n'était plus dans sa « famille ». Il m'avait puni pour ne pas savoir où était le jeune homme, s'il avait su qu'en réalité je le savais mais ne voulais pas lui dire, je ne serais sûrement jamais revenue de cette réunion.

Je m'étais presque écroulé dans le couloir, n'ayant même pas vu que je laissais des traînées de sang sur mon chemin. Potter accourut vers moi quand il entendit le fracas que je fis en faisant tomber le portemanteau. Heureusement que Potter avait brûlé le tableau de la mère de Black sinon elle aurait certainement hurlé comme à son habitude, c'est d'ailleurs quand Potter avait raté une marche de l'escalier et qu'elle s'était mise à vociférer jusqu'à en réveiller les enfers qu'Harry s'était mis dans une rage froide et lui avait lancé un sortilège sans même sortir sa baguette. Lui-même avait eu l'air surpris de voir le tableau partir tout doucement en fumé alors que la femme continuait de hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le puisse plus. Il ne restait du tableau plus que le contour en or qui suite à cela était tombé du mur et avait éparpillé la poussière de ce qui était l'un des plus grands exploits jamais réalisés par Potter, faire enfin taire ce portrait !

\- Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? _S_ _'exclama Harry en passant un bras autour de moi pour m'aider à me relever._

\- Rien que je ne puisse soigner, Potter ! Allez donc vous coucher. _Grognai-je méchamment._

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il me voit ainsi, affaibli et misérable. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de cet avis puisqu'il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui et m'emmena dans un petit salon, le plus proche de l'endroit où nous étions.

\- Si vous pensez que je vais partir en vous laissant dans cet état, Snape, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Il me poussa jusqu'au canapé et me fit m'allonger sans aucune douceur, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je vis les traces de sang sur le parquet. Je lui demande d'aller me chercher ma trousse de secours qui se trouve dans la table de nuit dans la chambre que je suis censé occuper mais dans laquelle je ne dors plus depuis que le lit d'Harry Potter est devenu bien plus confortable que le mien.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir qu'il revint déjà avec ma trousse de potion d'urgence, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je me souvins avoir fermé la table de nuit de plusieurs puissants sortilèges pour que personne ne puisse me prendre mes potions. Comment Potter avait-il fait pour récupérer mes potions ? Cela restait un mystère, et je n'étais pas en état de m'appesantir sur le sujet. Je bus plusieurs potions pendant que Potter me lançait plusieurs sortilèges de soin dont je n'avais même pas connaissance.

\- Vous pouvez maintenant aller dormir. Je saurai retrouver le chemin menant à ma chambre.

Le Gryffondor me regarda longuement avant que ses yeux prennent une couleur orageuse.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi, Snape ? Pour commencer, la moindre des choses serait de me dire merci ! De plus, je ne suis pas certain que vous retrouviez véritablement le chemin de votre chambre puisque vous passez les nuits dans la mienne à me baiser ! Pas que cela me dérange. _Ajouta-t-il rapidement alors que j'ouvrais la bouche._ Alors pour une fois, vous allez me laisser faire ! Je vais vous faire léviter et vous amener dans notre chambre, vous vous reposerez et on ne baisera que demain !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry me fit léviter et bien que je déteste cela puisque j'avais l'impression d'être diminué mais également de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur la situation, je le laissais faire. Rien que l'idée de monter seul les marches étroites de la maison Black m'avait dissuadé de contester le jeune homme. Je grognai pour la forme, mais je devais bien avouer qu'une petite part de moi était heureuse de ne pas être seule dans un pareil moment de faiblesse et au fond de moi je savais qu'Harry Potter était le seul que j'aurais accepté me voir ainsi. C'était bien assez étrange de me l'avouer à moi-même !

Il me déshabilla et me coucha sur le côté gauche du lit, comme à mon habitude. Puis, il fit de même et vint délicatement se blottir contre moi, faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher les blessures qui se refermaient doucement.

Je commençais moi aussi à partir dans un profond sommeil, mais juste avant de sombrer complètement, je dis une chose que je n'aurais jamais pu dire en pleine possession de mes moyens.

\- Après ce soir, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Severus.

Le lendemain matin, Harry m'avait réveillé de la plus délicieuse des façons. J'étais totalement remis et entièrement prêt à honorer le programme qu'il avait émis à la veille, c'est-à-dire le baiser. Et ce ne fut que quand il cria mon prénom en pleine extase que mes mots de la veille revinrent à moi. C'était étrange de l'entendre dire mon prénom, étrange mais terriblement excitant. Cela me faisait vibrer, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, qui le redise une nouvelle fois, encore et encore…

HPSS HPSS

Peut-être aurais-je dû culpabiliser ou au moins avoir l'impression même vague de profiter de mon élève. Pourtant, je ne pensais plus à rien avec lui. Chaque matin, on s'entraînait à l'occlumencie d'une manière absolument pas pédagogique et l'après-midi je le laissais méditer un peu pour renforcer les barrières qu'ils réussissaient à construire de mieux en mieux. Il devint rapidement très doué et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il avait finalement un certain don pour l'occlumencie ou si c'était la méthode non orthodoxe que nous utilisions…

À vrai dire, il était devenu tellement doué que cela m'énervait un peu, pas que je sois mécontent de sa réussite car cela serait véritablement un bonus non négligeable dans cette guerre, mais plutôt parce qu'il arrivait à cacher admirablement bien son désir. Et comme s'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul d'entre nous ne montrant pas ses sentiments, plus le temps passait et plus mes barrières se relâchaient. J'avais tellement envie de l'entendre grogner, gémir, supplier. Mais il était devenu bien trop bon occlumen au fil des jours, à mon plus grand désespoir. Mais un soir, il comprit. Peut-être était-ce à cause du regard plein de fierté quand j'avais touché sa prostate et que ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de plaisirs pendant un souffle haletant prenant doucement place entre ses lèvres. Ou peut-être que ma voix avait finalement parlé pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait compris et m'avait donné ce que je recherchais de plus en plus durement ces derniers jours.

\- C'est bon, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Dis-le ! _Ordonnai-je presque._

Harry n'avait jamais eu besoin qu'on lui ordonne quelque chose pour le faire, surtout pas pendant nos ébats. Et pourtant, sa nouvelle maitrise de l'occlumencie l'avait rendu étrangement calme. Mais à mes mots, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés, comme s'il avait enfin compris quelque chose. Son regard se fit moins vide et je pus lire de nouveau les sentiments qui le traversaient. J'en étais bêtement heureux.

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi pour me rapprocher de lui, en murmura suavement à mes oreilles tout en gémissant enfin sans plus aucune retenue.

\- C'est tellement bon, Severus ! Tu sens comment je me contracte autour de ta queue ? Tu sens comment – comment j'ai envie de jouir ? _Haleta-t-il en me griffant légèrement le dos._

\- Ne te retiens pas. Nous ne travaillons pas ton Occlumencie, là. _Murmurai-je à mon tour, comme si je confessais le plus important de mes secrets._ Je te veux gémissant et suppliant…

Il est vrai que je le sentais se contracter autour de moi, je n'étais pas loin de la délivrance à cause de cela. Mais Harry était bien trop calme à mon goût, pas assez lui-même. C'était bien la première fois que je ressentais l'envie d'entendre sa voix me crier à quel point il aimait ça et non d'avoir un homme qui me donnait presque l'impression d'attendre juste que cela passe.

Harry relâcha complètement ses barrières et cela le fit jouir, sans l'Occlumencie, les sensations étaient trop fortes. Il se resserrait tellement rapidement autour de mon membre que je jouis presque aussitôt au fond de lui, savourant son corps qui se spammait de plaisir et son cri qui s'était bloqué avant de reprendre soudainement tellement son orgasme était intense. Cela était certainement l'un des meilleurs orgasmes que nous ayons eus, voir même le meilleur de tous…

\- Je préfère quand c'est ainsi ! _Avouai-je apr_ _ès plusieurs minutes à nous remettre de nos émotions._

\- On est d'accord. _Affirma Harry._ Donc le matin, je me retiens pendant qu'on le fait, et le soir je ne retiens rien. Ça te va ?

\- Ça me va.

Je m'étais doucement retiré de lui pour m'écrouler sur le côté, c'était étrange de voir que nous nous entendions si bien. Cela me faisait parfois même peur, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que nous étions un couple, je ne pouvais pas avoir d'attache, j'étais un espion qui pouvait mourir d'un jour à l'autre. Et pourtant, chaque fois quand il s'allongeait dans mes bras je me plaisais à me dire « et si ? »

HPSS HPSS

Dumbledore n'était venu que rarement, il avait déplacé temporairement les réunions de l'Ordre dans un autre endroit, supposant à juste titre que si nous avions un public, le peu de confiance que nous avions acquise s'envolerait. Albus pensait que nous avions fini par trouver un terrain d'entendre, il avait raison, il ne savait tout simplement pas lequel. Alors nous avions simplement posé un sortilège nous avertissant de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée et de la cheminette, ainsi, nous avons pu nous rhabiller en vitesse quand il était venu pendant l'une de nos nombreuses parties de jambes en l'air ou « exercice d'Occlumencie » comme nous nous amusions à appeler cela…

La fin du mois était arrivée bien trop vite à mon goût, c'était certainement les meilleures vacances que j'avais passées de toute ma vie. Potter était finalement un jeune homme assez facile à vivre et d'une intelligence que je n'avais jusque-là pas voulu voir. Il avait en lui cette lumière qui pouvait parfois faire croire qu'il était un peu naïf, mais il était bien loin de l'être, il voulait simplement garder espoir. C'était pour moi idiot de penser ainsi, mais peut-être parce que je n'avais plus d'espoir depuis longtemps, lui pouvait se permettre d'être un idiot. Un idiot attendrissant…

HPSS HPSS

La veille de notre dernier jour, les choses avaient changé. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui semblait nous rappeler que tout cela était bientôt fini, le plaisir allait se terminer. Nous allions devoir retourner à la réalité.

Ce jour-là, j'avais testé une dernière fois ses barrières d'Occlumencies, elles étaient parfaites. À ma plus grande surprise. Il était maintenant un occlumen accompli et pouvait garder ses barrières pendant des heures. L'exception étant bien évidemment le sexe, mais je devais bien avouer qu'il était difficile de ne vraiment rien montrer pendant quelque chose d'aussi jouissif. De toute façon, Potter n'allait sûrement pas baiser avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour leur dernière bataille, donc je n'avais aucune inquiétude là-dessus. Malgré tout, nous nous amusions comme des gosses à celui qui lâcherait le premier. C'était souvent lui, parfois moi. Il faut dire que son cul était tellement bon et étroit…

Étrangement, le voir ne montrer aucune expression et ne dire aucun mot alors qu'il aurait dû au contraire avoir le visage crispé par le plaisir et la voix cassée d'avoir trop crié. J'essayais de ne pas prêter attention à ce sentiment étrange, pourtant, quand il ne jouait pas à l'occlumen, j'étais soulagé de le voir si vivant entre mes bras. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement pour mon égo, voulant voir que je faisais vraiment de l'effet à ce Gryffon, ou peut-être était-ce autre chose que je ne voulais pas vraiment analyser.

Pour notre dernière journée, nous avions baisé sur tous les meubles de la maison qui n'avaient pas encore été honorés de ce plaisir. Comme la table de cuisine par exemple, les escaliers ou encore devant l'une des fenêtres. La fenêtre avait été risquée parce que si l'un des membres de l'Ordre nous avait vus… Mais l'excitation et la peur d'être surpris avaient contribué à notre jouissance. Harry avait d'ailleurs allégrement arrosé les vitres…

La dernière nuit avait été étrange, Harry et moi avions encore profité du corps de l'autre, mais ça avait été parfois plus lent, nous prenions notre temps. Comme si ce que nous faisions nous était précieux. Mais il ne fallait pas que je pense ainsi.

Le lendemain matin, nos affaires étaient prêtes depuis bien longtemps, nous attendions Dumbledore pour qu'il nous donne officiellement le droit de sortir d'ici et de rejoindre Poudlard. Après trois semaines à avoir un Gryffondor réchauffant mes draps, je n'avais plus vraiment envie de partir d'ici, même si c'était la maison lugubre de feu Black ! Une étrange amertume me tordait les entrailles, j'avais l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose.

Après trois semaines à s'envoyer en l'air plusieurs fois par jour, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante, bien que je sache habilement le cacher. Harry qui était devenu aussi très bon en Occlumencie ne montrait aucun sentiment. Pourtant, les quatre mètres qui nous séparaient étaient la preuve flagrante que quoiqu'il se soit passé, rien n'avait changé entre nous. Du moins, c'est ce qu'une partie de moi voulait croire.

\- Continuez à travailler votre Occlumencie. _Dis-je d'un ton sec après une heure de silence à attendre Dumbledore._ Concentrez-vous sur votre entraînement et oubliez un peu vos hormones pour une fois. _Dis-je en toute mauvaise foi, ses hormones ne m'avaient pas déplu pendant trois semaines…_ Je pense vous avoir marqué assez profondément pendant nos leçons, pour que vous n'oubliiez pas ce que je vous ai… Appris. _Ajoutai-je dans une phrase pleine de sous-entendus._

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Professeur. _Me répond-il son masque d'Occlumencie bien en place._ Je ne l'oublierai pas. Je ne laisserai aucune distraction me troubler. Ne vous en faites pas pour les hormones. Je n'ai pas de petit-ami et n'en ai jamais eu, je n'oublierai donc pas mes objectifs.

À cet instant, j'avais dû le regarder presque choquer. Était-il possible qu'Harry Potter ait couché avec quelqu'un sans sentiment ? Pendant quelques secondes, j'en fus même à l'espérer, sinon les questions n'étaient que plus nombreuses.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu de petit-ami ? _Demandai-je en laissant transparaître un peu ma surprise._ Une petite-amie ? _Dis-je presque avec espoir._

\- Non, ma main droite seulement. _Fit-il avec un sourire moqueur._ Vous étiez le premier. _Fit-il toujours aussi calmement._

J'allais répliquer quand un bruit se fit entendre, Albus, bien évidemment. Harry partit sans demander son reste, me laissant ainsi, la tête remplie de questions sans réponses.

 _ **A suivre...**_


End file.
